yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Jibanyan (Shadowside)
|rank-ww = S}} |Tabber2=Shadowside |Content2= |rank-ww = SS}} }} is a Rank C Shadowside Yo-kai of the Mononoke tribe. Specifically, this is the appearance of Jibanyan for the Shadowside series, 30 years after the original series. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, his Lightside form is a Rank S Yo-kai, and his Shadowside form is a Rank SS Yo-kai, both of the Charming tribe. Appearances *''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. * ''M04: Protagonist Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation: Protagonist Yo-kai. * ''Yo-kai Watch 4'': Befriendable Yo-kai Biology Appearance In his everyday Lightside form, Jibanyan is a Cat Yo-kai similar to his appearance from the previous series. His color scheme is less saturated, he is slightly taller, and his eyes have thin, vertical pupils, with dark shadows. His tails are also shorter, his fur is shaggier, and his paws have visible digits now. In his combat Shadowside form, he is a lot taller, more slender, and muscular, similar to Rubeus J. His expression is more fierce, baring his sharp fangs, with his pupils having disappeared, and his eyes glowing with an ominous yellow. The fur on his paws and shoulders stands on end more, and the wisps on his tails burn stronger. Personality Unlike his previous form, he is very standoffish. This is shown in the movie, where he attempts to scare Natsume and the others by kicking a big or small wheel from a truck he smashed before. In the Shadowside anime, his personality is similar to a tough guy's. In SS011, it is revealed that he lost his memory. Making him confused about his hatred for trucks and his love for chocolate. Every time he sees a high school girl, his heart turns softer. This is because of Amy, his former owner's care for him. Profile Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King Jibanyan is a major Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King. Jibanyan is one of the Yo-kai summoned by Natsume with the Yo-kai Watch Elda to aid her in the fight against the Oni King Rasen. Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation series Jibanyan continues to appear as one of Natsume's Yo-kai friends. Due to his strength and skill, he appears to be her Yo-kai of choice when it comes to battling. In SS011, it is revealed that at some point before SS003, he encountered and saved a girl named Miho from Shinigami. Miho turned out to be Amy's daughter and meeting her again restored Jibanyan's lost memories of her and how he became a Yo-kai, briefly reverting him to his previous form. After this, Amy asks him to do one thing for her, which was accompanying her while she rides her bike (just like in EP025). Instead of his previous form, he is on his Shadowside form while doing this. Meanwhile, the pieces that were shot off of Jibanyan's body during the battle with the Shinigami formed the Yo-kai Junior. In SS016, he was summoned to deal with Gesodrill but refuses to battle due to his hatred of water. Also in SS020, he was summoned to deal with Filmlin but ended up in illusion where he drown in the big water pot, much to his hatred of water. In SS037, he along with Komasan (Shadowside) tried to ambush Douketsu. In the end, Douketsu impales and defeats both of them. In SS039, he and Komasan are summoned by Keisuke to fight Umazaru. Komasan drops a falling dog rock on him, but he tosses it back, defeating Komasan and Jibanyan. In SS040, he is summoned to fight the VR knights and Darkness. He defeats the knights, and Darkness fleas. Yo-kai Watch 4 Jibanyan (Shadowside) is automatically befriended when Chapter 2 begins. Game Data Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology (see Jibanyan#Etymology) Trivia * Instead of Jibanyan's usual voice actress, Etsuko Kozakura, this version is voiced by Takaya Kuroda. * Before his Ark was released, Jibanyan Lightside/Shadowside appeared on a Treasure Medal that was given out with the purchase of the Yo-kai Watch Shadowside Oni-ō no Fukkatsu manga. * IAccording to the medallium in Wibble Wobble, It was stated that this Jibanyan was a wandering spirit. This was a stark contrast to his present form, who was an Earthbound spirit. * Shadowside Jibanyan's height is taller in the movie compared to games and the anime, which may have been an earlier version of his design. * Jibanyan's Lightside may be based off a scrapped design for his present from, while his Shadowside may be based on Rubeus J. Rank C Category:Male Characters Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Category:Anime Characters Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Charming Tribe Category:Mononoke Tribe Category:Natsume's World Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai